


hickey

by strwberryys



Series: study group [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Hwang hyunjin is mentioned, LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, Smut, Tea, hickey, sips tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: Jeongin attempts to hide a love mark Seungmin rewarded him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: study group [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517546
Comments: 7
Kudos: 262





	hickey

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hi, how are you??
> 
> welcome to another episode of study group!! *applause*
> 
> i haven’t been able to write in FOREVER bc of my first semester, but luckily I’ve passed all of those classes and now I’m just waiting for the second semester to begin :)
> 
> enjoy this piece of work I’ve been meaning to post forever ago. thank you !

" _Seungmin.._ " the boy moaned, voice kept low and soft, as gentle as the summer breeze itself.

It was more of a request than a moan, for the older to detach his mouth from his neck. These walls were thin, yet that wasn't the reason Jeongin wanted his boyfriend to cease; Seungmin was purposefully planting a hickey against his flushed skin, just above his collarbone.

Their abandoned binders rested at the edge of the bed, practically kicked off along with a few pieces of scrap paper and pencils. Even Jeongin's socks were sprawled on the carpet floor, absentmindedly tossed over Seungmin's shoulders earlier.

Jeongin gave his boyfriend's shirt a halfhearted tug, mind rather foggy with too many thoughts. The atmosphere had grown warm, and the little bit of sunlight that peered through the blinds indeed made matters worse.

What had started as a simple study session escalated into Seungmin randomly rewarding the other with chaste kisses, little pecks if anything. He could hardly focus, Jeongin noticed.

_You're too cute, I can't resist._ That had been Seungmin's excuse.

Eventually those innocent kisses morphed into a make out session, and soon after that the youth found himself beneath Seungmin's eager figure. The sound of lips against lips had filled his ears, and once they'd finally parted Jeongin was craving for more. Yet instead, Seungmin chose to give those pretty collarbones attention, and then other places.

A gasp elicited his throat when Seungmin unexpectedly decided to grind down on him. The friction caused the boy to choke on what would have been a loud moan, beginning to tug harder, nails digging into the fabric of Seungmin's shirt.

" _Stop,_ Minnie—"

A light pop sounded after his boyfriend withdrew his lips. Their eyes met; Seungmin's chocolate orbs were glint with lust, however he did also appear genuinely concerned.

"What? You don't like?"

Jeongin huffed, cheeks burning with both embarrassment and angst. The male'd never deny his love for Seungmin, and in fact would not mind taking a step further than this. It was just...

Now wasn't the right time.

"Baby, are you alright?" Seungmin asked after a few seconds of silence passed. The bed dipped beneath his weight as he shifted, hovering over the slightly smaller male. Jeongin stared at the poster-covered wall to avoid eye contact.

"M'sorry," he muttered, tight grip on Seungmin's shirt beginning to loosen.

Seungmin watched him for a moment, studied that rather horrified expression before speaking again,

"No, no no no. It isn't your fault, I-I was just—" the male sat up, attempting to keep his lower body off of the other's. "I thought you were enjoying, a-and..."

Now his cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, causing the younger to sit up in the slightest. Jeongin quickly planted a sweet kiss against the worried boy's kissable lips, a smile pulling at his own lips.

"I was, but, I felt like everything was happening too fast." he explained, and Seungmin nodded with agreement after a moment. His eyes flickered down to check out the new bruise he had created, a steady smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He appeared almost too proud, like making that mark was his biggest accomplishment. Jeongin's hand flew up to feel for the dark purple mark after catching his boyfriend's intense stare, the smile he once had starting to vanish.

"Well, at least now people will know that you're mine."

Seungmin giggled, successfully dodging the pillow Jeongin happened to throw in his direction.

"Why, Seungminnie?! _Why?_ " the boy groaned and fell back, strands of black hair brushing against the headboard. "You know I can't go around looking like this."

"I think it makes you look cute."

This time the older was able to dodge Jeongin's swinging feet, the binders collapsing onto the floor and reuniting with the pencils and papers.

"It's not funny!"

"Hey, relax. Just wear a turtleneck or something."

Jeongin shot Seungmin a look.

"A turtleneck? In the summer? That's too obvious, Minnie."

"Oh, right."

Seungmin took a minute to genuinely think about this, trying to recall every shirt he's seen his boyfriend wear. That, or perhaps he could lend him a shirt or two that'd possibly hide it. Jeongin slid out of the bed to rush into the bathroom, flipping on the lights to see the visible bruise settled on his neck.

It was indeed very noticeable. His teacher would possibly just give him a look, probably mentally judging him or something. He hardly associated with the students, so they wouldn't make much of a fuss about it. Their friends, on the other hand, were an entirely different story. They'd actually spend time interrogating the boy with unnecessary inquiries, spend time attempting to figure out who gave him a hickey and why. They carry no knowledge of his and Seungmin's relationship.

_I just want to wait,_ Jeongin told Seungmin one day. There really wasn't a particular reason as to why the boy wished for their relationship to remain a secret. For now, he'd like to enjoy sneaking off with his boyfriend, hiding from the others to kiss, or touching each other in a way that the others would assume is nothing more than light skinship, when only they are aware of what those lingering touches truly meant.

Jeongin groaned aloud, frustratedly tugging the collar of his shirt over it. Seungmin was going to get it.

"You really couldn't have put it somewhere else, huh?" he snarled as he exited the bathroom, flipping the switch on his way out. Seungmin, laying flat on his stomach, abruptly blushed and turned his attention elsewhere, reaching for the binders.

"Well I mean, I _would_ have, but I don't think you would have been comfortable with where I would have done it."

Silence took over for a solid five seconds. Jeongin stared the male down for what felt like eternity before bringing a hand to Seungmin's rear, giving his ass a harsh slap.

"Ah!"

"You better help me hide this, Seungmin-ah."

"Alright, chill!" he rolled off of the bed and out of Jeongin's reach, hands up in defense. "Maybe I have a few shirts that can hide it."

Jeongin's arms were crossed over his chest, lower lip jutted into a pout. Seungmin nearly cooed at the sight and cautiously approached the other, reassurance in his small smile.

"You'll be okay, don't worry."

He averted his gaze from the older. His cheeks and ears burned a gentle, rose-red, heartbeat increasing in pace as he felt Seungmin inching closer. Seungmin halted when his toes nearly brushed against the smaller's, leaning forward to plant a kiss against his cheek. Jeongin's lips faintly twitched as he tried to avoid smiling.

"Look, I'll go find some shirts in my dorm, okay baby? There's no need to worry about it so much."

Jeongin flickered his orbs to meet Seungmin's solemn filled ones, nodding after a moment. The older planted another kiss on his other cheek, moved to give his lips some attention, then pressed his lips against the love mark he'd successfully created. He kept himself there for a while, hands reaching to hold onto the youth's hips.

Jeongin's lips pursed as he awaited for the older to part. He was trying to be funny, _annoying._

"Will you just—"

A slap audibly bounces off of the walls, followed by a loud yelp.

"Sorry! I just got distracted," Seungmin said, grinning all the while. A free hand came down to caress his own bottom.

"Distracted my ass." Jeongin said, rolling his eyes. "Quit messing around."

"Alright, I'm done. I'll go get the shirts.”

  
[12:43 PM] Chan: _let’s meet up today_

Jeongin wanted to roll his eyes at the notion of that message. Guilt punished his mind at the moment, but he was far too embarrassed and fearful of seeing his friends. About a week of avoiding their usual study sessions or casual hang outs, and now Jeongin was certain he had activated suspense. It was not intentional, the boy just could not face the others without feeling as if he were being observed.

[12:46 PM] Jeongin: _sorry everyone, I really need to catch up on my assignments._

An excuse that was becoming a bit too repetitive. He was certain that Chan was completely fed up with the excuse, however the male did not make a fuss about it. None of them did, as a matter of fact.

Currently dressed in one of the shirts his boyfriend allowed him to borrow, he held the edge of the collar up so that he was one hundred percent certain the hickey was not visible as he quietly roamed the halls toward his dorm room. He probably looked silly, but he could care less. Better safe than sorry.

He peered around the hall once more — in case of incoming friends' — and began to dial in the code to his room. When he twisted the knob to enter in a casual manner, the scene that steadily unfolded before him caught him by astonishment, a loud gasp ripping through the air.

On his bed sat Seungmin, practically giving himself whiplash when his head snapped in his direction. Sitting on his roommate's bed just so happened to be his friends (except for Hyunjin), the glint in their eyes a mystery. Jeongin took a moment to blink as his heart started to race, swallowing down hard. His hand was still on the silver knob, the sudden notion of leaving the room beginning to sound like a wise decision. Averting his eyes, he was met with the uncertain stare of Mark Lee; the football player simply shrugged his shoulders, clearly confused about the entire situation as well.

"Hey, I dunno man," he said, "they kept asking to come in, and just.."

Ah, shit.

Mark cleared his throat before marching toward the door. "I'll just come back later."

"O-Okay." Jeongin replied quietly, watching the older throw his book bag over his shoulder as he rapidly proceeded out of the room. Jeongin shut the door once he was officially out, head hung low.

  
After a momentary silence, Chan began to speak.

"How've you been?" he asked.

Jeongin cautiously glanced up at them, fingers fiddling with the strap of his book bag.

"F-Fine. What are you g—"

"Is there something you would like to discuss with us?"

Oh no.

Jeongin swiped his tongue over his dry lips.

"What do you mean?"

Minho chuckled. "Dude, you've been avoiding us for a while. Is there a problem?"

"No. No, o-of course not—"

"Are you seeing somebody?"

  
Jeongin parted his mouth, closed, then parted again. He can’t lie to his friends. Then again, he could if he really wanted to. He cannot let them in on his and Seungmin’s secret relationship just yet. It must be hidden until.. well...

Just how long _does_ Jeongin want to keep this information hidden? Eventually, the others were bound to find out.

His eyes accidentally averted in Seungmin’s direction, as if he were begging for his assistance. As if Seungmin could actually do anything about it. That would only make matters a little worse, in Jeongin’s opinion.

”I.. I haven’t.”

Minho snickered, looking at the others as he did.

”Sure.”

”I’m being serious, Minho hyung.”

”Wait,” Changbin interrupts, “what’s up with you two?” The male eyed both him and Seungmin. If Jeongin’s heart hadn’t been pounding, it certainly was now.

Seungmin rapidly turned to face Changbin.

”You know something, don’t you?”

Seungmin scoffed, seemingly offended. _Great acting, Seungmin.._

”Why would I know anything, hyung?”

”Ah, you do know!” shouted Jisung, “Let us in on the secret, dude. Who’s he fucking?”

”Hold up, I thought this was about him failing classes?” Chan said, brows pulled together.

The room was full of uproar. Sometimes, Jeongin wanted new friends; Friends that weren’t so nosy and suspicious and _loud —_ good grief, are they loud. Jeongin watched the chaotic scene; Seungmin’s hands were up in defense, Jisung and Minho (the loudest of them all) were on their feet and invading Seungmin’s space, Changbin and Chan were yelling over the loud talking as Felix laughed. The only calm and composed one was none other than Woojin. Expression neutral, he watched as Seungmin attempted to deny he knew anything as the shouting couple were practically in his lap.

Jeongin’s face was starting to burn with embarrassment. All of this commotion, simply because of his stupid excuses. Simply because of a stupid hickey. _Stupid Seungmin._

”It’s fucking obvious, Min,” Minho said, “stop pretending.”

”Fine, fine! He may or may not have a hickey.”

The youth’s eyes widened with rage. With betrayal. No way in hell did Seungmin just—

“Minnie!” Jeongin’s voice was full of warning, as well as his expression. God, if he could just choke that kid right now..

Seungmin glanced at his boyfriend, slightly shrugging.

The noise died down a little, however, their reactions only convinced him to leave the room immediately. They all eyed the boy like he was their prey.

”So you _are_ fucking?” Jisung seemed excited, which made Jeongin feel kind of uncomfortable. “Who is he? Or are they a she?”  
  


“Where’s the hickey?” Minho asked, approaching the youngest. Seungmin was quick to reach for the hem of his shirt, halting him mid-walk.

”Look, maybe we should give it a rest.”

”Hell no, this just got really interesting. I want proof or it didn’t happen.”

”Hyung,” whined Jeongin, hand on the knob, “it’s nobody, okay? Seungmin’s making shit up.”

“Bullshit, I know when you’re lying.”

Minho smacked Seungmin’s hand away to resume moving forward. Jeongin, in utter panic, rapidly opened his door and attempted to rush out, only to be yanked back in.

”Stop!” he cried. His fingers were clutched against the collar of that shirt for dear life as Minho wrestled his arms away.

”Stay still! Wait, I see it! Guys I found—“

Seungmin brought a hand to the cheek in autopilot. He could handle plenty — a slap (or a hit in general), a scolding, overstimulation — however, he simply could not take his boyfriend being angry with him. And boy, was Jeongin angry.

They're practically in a staring contest, Jeongin glaring at the other with his arms over his chest. He stood as if awaiting for Seungmin to explain something.

Seungmin cleared his throat.

”M’sorry.” he muttered.

Jeongin twisted the door knob behind him, proceeding to open it.

”Don’t talk to me.”

”Innie,”

”Don’t ‘Innie’ me! D’you know how humiliated I felt?!”

“Look, nobody told you to start avoiding them, okay?”

”And nobody told you to give me a fucking hickey Seungmin!”

”Oh my God,” Seungmin took a moment to walk toward the beds, smacking his forehead, “why are you so upset about that anyway? It’s not like they’re going to bully you about it. If anything, they’d praise you for it.”

”Because they might find out about _us,_ you idiot!”

”So what?! It’s been three months, Jeongin. Three! Sooner or later we’re going to tell them, right?”

Jeongin felt a lump in his throat. He huffed, pressing fingers into his forehead.

”We can’t hide it forever, baby.” he was softer now, brows drawing together slightly. Jeongin didn’t want to hear it. He opened the door, staring down at his stained carpet.  
  


”Please leave.”

Seungmin remained still, silently begging Jeongin to look him in the eyes, to talk to him.

”Please.” he repeated.

Eventually, he gave in, sighing aloud before exiting his boyfriend’s room.

The group chat had been put on mute. Jeongin couldn’t bare to even witness text messages from the others. They’d probably made a separate group chat by now, still trying to figure out who Jeongin’s been messing around with on campus. How tragic.

His 10 am class ended minutes ago, and his afternoon classes don’t begin until 12:30. He decided to spend his spare time in the cafe, since he had nothing better to do at the moment. After purchasing his usual — apple juice and a slice of pepperoni pizza — he took a seat in front of the large, glass window. The view was nice, plus he felt safer with his back turned to the students and professors who roamed the immense cafeteria.

Jeongin sighed, pushing his AirPods into his ears while scrolling through songs.

Perhaps he was overreacting about the situation. Maybe Seungmin had a point — everyone was bound to find out sooner or later. But Jeongin didn’t want them to find out like this.

Not like _this._  
  


As he finally selected a song, he felt somebody tap on his shoulder. Removing an AirPod from an ear, he glanced up to find a smiling Woojin standing beside him.  
  


Oh great.

Jeongin blinked, debating on whether he should speak or not. He was still pissed, and seeing anyone of them only made him feel worse. Yet then again, Woojin hadn’t done anything. Sure, he was there with everyone else, but he had been quiet. He didn’t do anything to embarrass him like the rest of them had.

  
The elder took a seat beside the younger after a moment, watching the people that wandered around the campus outside. Neither of them spoke for a moment, as if he was trying to properly gather his thoughts.

"You okay?" he spoke so softly. Momentarily, Jeongin remained silent. He couldn't stand to remind himself of yesterday's occurrence. It made him realize how ridiculous his favorite people could be.

"I guess." he muttered, the words barely audible. Woojin nodded.

"We don't have to talk about it, but I just wanted to assure you that they're genuinely sorry." he explained. "Chan said so in the group chat, as well as the rest of them. We all talked about it in person too.”

Jeongin swallowed. “Really?”

He was facing his hyung now, lips slightly jutted forward. The older confirmed with a single nod.

It was nice to know they weren’t still being annoying.

”They were so curious, is all. We got so worried about you.”

”But why?”

Woojin shifted.

”We thought you were stressed, or mad at us.” he chuckled. “Turns out it was something entirely different this whole time.”

Jeongin’s face flushed.

”Oh.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s just a hickey.”

”Just?”

”Mhm,” he hummed. He yanked the collar of his own shirt down to carelessly expose multiple faint love marks, one planted above his chest, and the others at the curve of his shoulder. Jeongin’s jaw nearly dropped.

As far as he and the group were concerned, Woojin wasn’t in a relationship at the moment. Or was he?

”You.. You’re in a relationship too?”

”Chan and I hook up occasionally.”

Now his jaw was dropped. This was his _hyung,_ sounding as shameless as ever.

He rapidly blinked multiple times.

”You and Channie hyung?”

Woojin couldn’t help but laugh at how astonished Jeongin was.

“Between you and me, okay?”

Jeongin nodded.

”Okay.”

Jeongin couldn’t help but grow further interested in Woojin and Chan’s... situation. He asked the male a little more questions, and eventually opened up about his and Seungmin’s secret relationship, to which Woojin promised to keep to himself.

He snickered. “Honestly, I kind of knew it was him.”

”How so?”

Woojin shrugged. “It seemed pretty obvious to me. Sometimes I saw Seungmin sneaking off to your dorm, or vice versa.”

Jeongin laughed, “Obvious, _or_ you were way too observant.”

”Maybe.” he laughed. “How long were you planning on keeping this a secret, though? They might start connecting the dots too, y’know.”

Jeongin averted his eyes to stare at the red colored table. Gosh, he hated this question.

”I honestly don’t know, Woojin. It’s just..” he sighed, “something about keeping things on the low feels good. You get what I mean, right?”

”Of course.” Woojin replied.

”But I guess it’s a little different for you, right? You’re not in an actual relationship.”

Woojin’s phone _dinged._ The pair glanced at the screen.

[11:27 AM] channie 🐨: _hey cutie_

[11:27 AM] channie 🐨: _come to my room_

Jeongin’s brows raised and he gave the elder a look. Woojin grinned.

”I gotta go. But hey,” he slid out of the chair and began collecting his belongings. “reveal the secret whenever you’re ready to.”

”Okay. See ya.”

”Later.”

Woojin left. Jeongin unlocked his phone and checked the group chat. They were all being spammed with pictures of Hyunjin’s newborn cousin.

Perhaps Seungmin had been right. It’s been a while too long, and as Woojin said, the others were just as observant as he was. Changbin practically connected the dots yesterday, so there’s no doubt that they’re on the verge of discovering the news soon.

He’d tell them.

”Dude, you’re gross.”

”Don’t call me dude when my tongue was just down your throat minutes ago—“

”Shut up.”

Jisung smacked his boyfriend against his chest, earning a laugh afterwards. Changbin gagged.

”You two disgust me.” he said.

”So does your face, but do I comment?” said Minho.

”Chill, hyung.”

”Wow,”

Changbin solely laughed.

” _My_ face? Look at—“

”Hey, can we focus?” Chan snapped his fingers to gather everyone’s attention.

The group of seven were seated on the carpet floor in Seungmin’s dorm, UNO cards sprawled out in front of them. Two empty boxes of pizza were abandoned in a corner of the room, as well as a few important notes and flash cards.

”It’s been Changbin’s turn for like, five hours.”

Changbin clicked his tongue. ”Quit exaggerating.” He scanned his cards carefully.

A few clicks and then a turn of the knob caused all seven heads to turn. The door steadily opened before Jeongin was peering into the room, eyes scanning his seated friends.

”Minnie?”

”Oh, hi Jeongin.” Felix was the first to greet him.

Jeongin smiled. “Hey.”

Once he spotted the boy he was originally searching for, he entered the room and approached him casually. Seungmin watched in a cautious manner.

”Hey Minnie,” he stepped over a few legs to enter the circle, getting down on his knees.  
  


”Uh, hey,”

Jeongin grinned once more before cupping the older’s face, drawing him closer until their lips met. There was a brief silence at first, and then, the room was full of “woahs” and “oh shits”. Jeongin kind of loved it.

”No way.”

”I fucking told you!” Jisung cried, nudging Minho’s knee. “How many times did I tell you?!”

”I’m so lost..” Chan said, dropping his set of cards.

Seungmin’s face heated up, yet his eyes were closed and he was kissing back. After a moment, Jeongin pulled away with a smile.

”I’m sorry for slapping you yesterday.”

Seungmin only nodded. “I-It’s okay.”

Woojin was smiling at the youth, expression full of pride.

”Hold on, I’m really lost,” Chan repeated, “you guys are dating?”

Jeongin nodded.

”Congratulations.” Felix cheered. “How long?”

”Last week marked three months.”

” _Three?_ ”

Jeongin hummed in response, settling between Seungmin and Changbin. The couple interlocked fingers.

“So I’m assuming _he’s_ the fuck toy you’ve been seeing lately.”

” _Minho,_ ” the male earned a slap to the thigh.

”He isn’t a _fuck toy,_ hyung. He’s my boyfriend.”

”So let me get this straight.” Chan started, the game of cards completely forgotten. “You and Seungmin have been secretly dating for a few months, and when he gave you a hickey you were afraid of being around us?”

Jeongin shrugged. “I was worried that you guys would find out. I wanted to be the one to tell you all.”

All six heads were nodding.

”I thought you were just being a dramatic little baby about it.” chuckled Minho. “I mean, you still kind of were, but, that’s alright.”

”So now will you stop avoiding us?”

Jeongin nodded, mindlessly eying the cards below him.

”Sorry about that, guys.”

”Hey, it’s cool.” Minho replied quickly, “With a hickey that ugly, I’d be pretty embarrassed too.”

Seungmin glared at the older.

”Like you could do any better.”

Minho laughed. “Sweetheart, have you seen how pretty I—“

”Stop it!” Jisung’s face was flushed, slapping Minho’s thigh once more.

”Can you two get any more chaotic?” groaned Changbin, gathering his cards.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea*


End file.
